


Lies are lies

by theauthor2010



Series: The Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bearding, Beards, F/M, Flash Fic, Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of Part of the Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series. Dave introduces Santana to his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies are lies

When Dave introduced Santana to his father as his girlfriend, he couldn’t help notice that the man seemed skeptical. Oh god, he probably already knew or at least he thought Santana was way too hot for his awkward and bumbling son. Santana was a gorgeous woman, even if Dave could not force himself to be attracted to the female body. She was not the kind of girl that his father imagined Dave dating, that was for sure. How could he have been so stupid to start dating the hottest girl in school for his stupid gay beard? It was ridiculous.

“Oh it’s nice to meet you Miss Lopez, was it?”

Santana smiled a million dollar smile and shook his father’s hand. She lifted her head up and met his eyes. “Yes,” she said, shaking his hand. “It’s so nice to meet you. David has told me a lot about you.”

“I can’t say the same about you,” he responded, staring Dave down. Dave flinched. He had told his father that he started dating a girl but he had refrained from really getting into it out of fear that the lie would be obvious. His dad was a really smart, really perceptive guy and he was getting around all the million lies that Dave had told him one by one. He would know this was complete bull.

“Well we will have to change that,” Santana said with a brilliant smile. “C’mon David, let’s go do our homework.”

“Keep the door open,” Dave heard his dad say and he wanted to die laughing. Sure. Having sex with Santana would be a _huge_ problem in their relationship.


End file.
